


Pagan

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Hunterverse, Idol Worship, Priest Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Castiel has fallen, too soon. Madness and desperation plague him, but, as always, his heart is still in the right place...with Sam Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> At some point, Z suggested that the angels would be pretty shocked to find out Sam had become a darn good priest before his faith got stomped on. And I had another request for Castiel worshipping Sam like a pagan god. So...you get mad Castiel. Enjoy.

It was sacrilege of the highest level.

It was sick and twisted and wrong. No one knew how wrong it was like a former angel of the Lord.

But Castiel was no angel. Not anymore.

And perhaps there was no god but God, but neither was there any god like Sam.

A delicious smile came over the broken soldier. “Father Winchester,” he corrected himself aloud. His deep voice echoed in the empty space.

“I'm here, Castiel,” came a quiet response. “What is it you needed me to…”

The voice faded away as Sam entered the shrine, and stopped, stunned.

“Castiel!” he breathed. “What is this?”

“My damnation,” Castiel returned. He raised his arms to gesture toward his place of worship. The old church had been abandoned generations ago, as if the congregation had known what blaspheming would one day take place there. Castiel had created a shrine to his idol, had tried to think of him as just a Saint, but somewhere along the line, worship of the good Father had superseded even that of his true Father.

Sam nodded slowly. Distress played clearly on his face. “That's exactly what it looks like,” he agreed. “Castiel, tell me how I'm supposed to interpret this. I must be misunderstanding what you've done here. Because it looks like…”

Madness washed his face in tears. “Like a shrine? That's because that's what it is. To the brother of the Righteous Man. To the priest with the demon blood.”

The holy man turned to stare at him. “Castiel, what are you talking about?” His voice was tight and hoarse, and there was fear at its edges.

“Every other angel was shocked.” He burst into laughter that made Sam step back warily. “Zachariah...Zachariah nearly bit off his vessel’s tongue when he learned. The boy with the demon blood, Lucifer's one true vessel...a priest.”

He could feel Sam trembling even from across the room. Castiel felt it as a wave of power from the creature. “I'm a priest. But I don't know anything else about...Castiel, you came into my church a few months ago, and I've counseled you, and taken your confessions, but-but there's something very wrong here. You need more help than I can give you. And, frankly, you're frightening me.”

The idea of it caused more laughter. “Afraid? Of me? Sam, I'm nothing to fear. Not anymore. I was an angel of the mightiest garrison at Heaven’s disposal, and we were second in strength only to the archangels themselves. We were tasked with watching the world, with isolation and protection of the prophets. And with saving Dean Winchester.”

Dark hazel eyes flew wide, and Sam frowned. Without even realizing it, the priest had taken on a defensive stance, as though he would fight Castiel. “What do you know about my brother? You've never met my brother. We've been estranged since-”

“Since you left the family business to take the cloth.”

A shiver ran through his idol now, and Castiel thrilled with it from ten paces away. “Who are you? What are you? And what do you know about my family?”

“I know you're the man who will save the world when my Father turns His back on it. I've known it from the moment I saw you. From the moment you took me into your arms.”

Sam lowered his gaze at last. “I was helping you to walk, Castiel. You were injured.”

“I was broken. I was fallen. I was cast down. Because I had doubt, and I expressed it to the wrong friend. One who betrayed me to my superiors. And I sought you out, thinking to regain my place among my family by destroying the Boy King before Lucifer could take him. Give Michael the advantage in the coming war. I came to kill you, Sam.”

Sam's tongue wetted his beautiful lips, and he seemed entirely unsure of himself. “I don't know what you're talking about. But you need to leave me and my family alone.”

Castiel took a slow step toward the priest, who stood his ground but looked ready to bolt or fight. “I came to kill you, but you showed me such kindness, I put it off to the next day. And then you took my confessions, absolving me of the unforgivable, of doubting my family and my mission. And I put it off another day. And I listened to your sermons, and I remembered what it was to have faith, but not in God. Not in Heaven. In humanity. Somewhere, your brother is about to fall, probably for your father, perhaps for you, and he will break the First Seal and yet become The Righteous Man, Michael's Sword. But I cannot give him my allegiance. I give that to you and you alone. If you become the Boy King as my superiors predicted, then let it be. You will be my King, and I'll fight for you. But I have faith, Sam Winchester, that you will become something far more than that. I believe, as no other angel does, that you will resist Lucifer's dominion over you, and Michael may use your brother to defeat him, but when the Apocalypse has come and gone, Sam Winchester will yet be standing. Far more than a king, far more than an archangel. And more than God, because you will fight for your world when God will allow it to suffer.”

“What are you? Are you just a sick human, or are you some deranged creature? Because you're starting to sound like a demon.” Sam snarled at him, and held out his hand. “And those are my specialty. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…”

The words sent waves of pleasure through Castiel's too-human body. “Do you know that no human can perform an exorcism with the same level of power that you wield?”

Sam frowned darkly, and tightened his hand into a fist. “Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…”

“I'm not a demon, Sam.”

Frustration poured over the priest. “Then what the hell are you?” he demanded.

Castiel smiled, and the madness shone through his eyes in the form of adoration. He allowed a shudder of power from what little grace he yet commanded to show his shadowed, broken wings on the walls of the hollow church. “I'm a fallen angel. And I've fallen for you.”

“Oh my God.”

“No. He left. And the last remaining heroes are you and your brother. Let me serve you in your fight. I don't care what path you choose. I'm nothing without a mission. If I'm now in possession of free will, let me choose your mission as my own.”

A thousand emotions skittered across Sam's face, but in time he seemed to settle on one. Castiel was pleased and unsurprised to see that it was determination which had won out. “You said my brother is in trouble somewhere?”

Castiel sighed happily. “If not, he will be very soon. Is your commandment to help him?”

Sam swallowed hard, and he looked around at the bleeding candles and images. Then he stood tall and took a breath that filled his powerful chest. “Yes,” he said hoarsely. “Yes. If you really are what you say you are...My brother comes first, always. Whatever trouble he's in...we help him out of it.”

The last of his grace hummed with contentment at being given a mission by this hero of humanity, this worthy deity. “It's my honor to fight for you. I would die for you, or face the hordes of Hell.”

“Dean,” Sam corrected. “You'll...you’ll fight for Dean.”

Castiel bowed his head. “At your command,” he promised.

Sam was still trembling, but he nodded. “Then tell me where to find my brother. I'm not leaving him alone out there. And you're going to explain to me everything you know.”

“Yes, Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are tasty. 
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
